


Rainbow

by CharlineChuckwood



Series: Jarchie x Music [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Cuddles, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, Jealous Archie - Freeform, M/M, Musician Jughead Jones, Rainbow haired Archie, Romantic Fluff, Secretive Jughead, Songwriting, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlineChuckwood/pseuds/CharlineChuckwood
Summary: "Archie didn't go home straight away. He went to the store and bought something he never thought he'd own: a DIY rainbow hair kit. He was sick of feeling invisible to Jughead's eyes, and he was going to change it."Jughead is hiding things from his best friend, and Archie feels left out. His jealousy is showing and he can't help it.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here’s the third part of Jarchie x Music. The band (title) isn’t as famous as the previous ones, so here’s a quick fact you should know: they’re British and they play hard rock (but they also have amazing ballads, like the one that inspired this). One of their former singers sang for Black Sabbath.
> 
> You don’t need to know about that kind of music to understand or appreciate this story. I hope you enjoy my work, and as always, don’t hesitate to give me some feedback! -Chuck :)
> 
> PS: I had no story plan for this, I just chose the title and started writing randomly. You gotta be patient for the feels.

Archie got a text from Betty. “Could u turn the volume down pls? Trying to study latin :)”, it said. He apologized and turned his guitar amp from nine to four. Maybe he had been playing a bit loudly for a 9 p.m. practice, especially on a school night.

“I should probably go to bed, I’ll wake up early tomorrow to do my homework.” He thought.

He put his lacquered black Gibson SG back on its stand, turned the light off and left the shed, heading to his bedroom. He took off all his clothes. He liked to sleep naked from May on, he enjoyed the freedom after having been stuck in pajamas during the cold winter and chilly early spring. He vaguely thought about _releasing some pressure_ , but he felt too tired to even move his hand once he had slipped under his bed sheets. Also, Jughead could’ve come back any moment and surprised him. He glanced at his empty mattress, and sighed. It felt better when he had someone to listen when he was practicing, and a good pal to talk to before going to sleep. Jughead hadn’t come “home” early in over a week.

The next morning, Jughead woke up to Archie grumbling at his homework, half dressed and still bed-headed.

“Thank God it’s Friday.” He said jokingly in his raspy morning voice.

“I hate latin. I don’t know how you get such good grades, Jug.” Archie sighed.

“C’mon, go finish to get ready, and if you bring me breakfast I’ll finish it for you.” He proposed.

“Seriously? You’re a blessing.”

“What a nice word to describe someone who just knows how to get what they want.” The boy joked again.

* * *

After class, Betty, Archie and Jughead found themselves in front of the school with no idea what to do.

“So… Are we hanging out or are we going home?” Betty asked.

“Eh, I don’t know. I don’t feel like doing anything guys, sorry. I, uh… need to find some inspiration. I’m having writer’s block at the moment.” Jughead said hesitantly, not really convincing anyone.

When Archie was about to suggest brainstorming to help him find a subject, Josie walked past them. She looked fiercer than usual, and she winked at Jughead on her way to her car.

“What just happened? Did I miss something? Is she flirting with you, now?” Betty asked, suddenly curious.

“No, there’s absolutely nothing going on I swear. Anyway, I’m going for a walk. See you later.”

The boy left without even hugging them as usual. There was determination in the way he walked, which was very different from his usual nonchalant way of standing and pacing.

“I don’t know what’s up with him. He keeps coming home late, I haven’t seen him in my room before midnight for almost two weeks. He’s even more quiet than he used to be. And now “I-Don’t-Need-No-Man”- Josie is trying to seduce him?” Archie stated, confused. He added, “Are we even sure she winked at Jughead? I mean, Chuck and Reggie were right behind us. They were probably the targeted ones. Right, Betty?”

“Why’d you turn so bitter, Arch? Jealous?” She teased. “Did you want to be the one Josie likes?”

“Hell no. I feel like she’d cut me in half if she ever got mad at me. I don’t want to mess with that girl, she has more balls than I do.”

Betty laughed.

“I see. I’m going to Pop’s to get a milkshake, and maybe finish some readings. I don’t feel like studying this weekend so I’d like to be done with it today. Are you joining?” she proposed.

“Thanks for inviting me but I think I’ll let you focus. I have to make up for yesterday. I’m sorry, by the way.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I like your music and you usually don’t play that loud when it’s late. I guess I’ll go then. See you around!” The girl said as she left.

Archie was alone again.

* * *

 The quarterback didn't go home straight away. He went to the store and bought something he never thought he'd own: a DIY rainbow hair kit. He was sick of feeling invisible, and he was going to change it. It took him about two hours to get his highlights done. He looked at himself in the mirror, and thought that it didn't look bad at all for a first time. Actually, the bright colors in his hair made his eyes pop way more. He definitely liked it, but he was still nervous about the reactions he would get, especially his dad's.

When Fred came home to Archie studying at the kitchen table, he almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that since they were bright orange already, adding six more colors would totally make it look rainbow." his son joked.

They laughed.

"It might looks nice, son, but please ask me next time you want to do something like this. At least you didn't shave it to tattoo your skull."

"Sorry, dad. I'm glad you like it, though."

"What would you like for dinner? Is Jughead gonna join us?"

"It's Friday so I thought we could have a little junk food, like pizza. I don't know, he said he was going for a walk, but if he was he'd be out of Riverdale by now... You know what? Order the pizza, I'm gonna go look for him."

"Okay young man, keep me updated will ya'?" Fred agreed as he tossed the car keys straight into Archie's hand.

The boy went looking for his friend. He went to the riverside -where he had to run away when he caught Kevin and a  _close friend_ -, he went back to the school, searched the football field and the swimming pool, then he went to Pop's to see that even Betty was home, headed to the park, nothing. No sign of Jughead. Archie was getting more worried every minute. He was giving up when he passed in front of the Mayor's house... until he saw him come out with Josie. He wasn't worried anymore, he was pretty pissed, as he would've described it. Or was it jealousy?

He pulled over and stopped the motor. He didn't want Jughead to know that he knew, so he waited until he was at the corner of the street to catch up with him.

"Hey Jug, you jumping in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back from Pop's and I spotted you." he lied.

Jughead sat in the car.

"Archie, that's at least four streets longer than your usual way home." he said, not buying any of it.

"I thought the motor was making a strange noise so I wanted to drive a bit longer. Cars often get problems if they're only used on small distances."

"Nice backup lie, man. Wouldn't have done better. Now please tell me what the hell you're really doing here."

"Oh okay, you wanna play? Let's play! And the game is called "Why the hell should I tell you the truth when you've been lying to me for days?" !"

Archie had gone from irritated to straight-up furious, and Jughead was getting more tense too.

"I have another idea. I would name it "Why does Archie Andrews always have to ruin things?", I think it suits the situation more."

"What do you mean? I'm ruining things? You get all secretive, you fuck with Josie every night, you disappear for hours without telling me where you're going so I can worry like crazy, and you say that I ruin things? YOU are ruining US!" Archie shouted.

Jughead was astonished.

"I'm not hooking up with her, we-" he said but was cut off.

"You  _what,_ then?"

"I write lyrics, she turns them into songs. And also, she's teaching me bass and drums."

"But why Josie? I'm a musician too, I could've done that... Why her? Am I not good enough?" Archie was half-relieved, half-hurt.

"Because -and that's why I said that you ruined things- I wanted to surprise you. I don't want to learn music to play with the Pussycats, I want to be playing with you, for you. We grew up together, we share memories and a bedroom, but I wanted more. I want to share a passion with you. I've always loved music, but for some reason I never got to learn it. I just took my chance." he said, his voice sounding more disappointed with every word.

They had reached the house, however they didn't get out of the car.

"Jug, I didn't know... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. We can rehearse together tomorrow, if you wanna practice... I'd love to be jamming with you from now on. I would really love to."

"We can totally do that. But first we gotta eat or else I'll be dead in the next few minutes and we'll never get a chance to."

Bright smiles were back on their faces, and they almost ran inside.

* * *

When they changed to their pajamas (which were nothing else but clean underwear and sweatshorts) that evening, Jughead suddenly gasped.

"What?" Archie asked, startled.

"Your _hair_!" he exclaimed.

"You seriously just noticed it? I can get that there was no light in the car but you sat in front of me for an hour while eating." Archie chuckled. "Do you like it, at least?"

"I mean, yeah! It changes you a lot. How did I not see it though? I like the way your eyes pop now, with all those bright colors."

They laughed as they went to bed. Jughead didn't even have the time to pull his blanket that he heard Archie's voice.

"Uhm, Jug..."

He swore he could see the boy blush even through the darkness of the room.

"Yes, Arch?"

"Erh... I missed you. I missed our late night talks. Please come cuddle?" the question came out of his mouth in a squeaky voice.

"I swear you're just a giant baby inside." the other boy said as he stood up. "But a cute one."

They hugged tightly, eyes closed and breaths held in.

"You were really jealous of Josie, huh?"

"No. Hell no."

"Liar liar dick on fire." he chanted in a mischievous voice.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit jealous. And maybe I wanted her dead. And maybe I wanted everyone else around you to be dead." Archie admitted.

"I want to see how glad you are to know the truth. I dare you." Jughead half-whispered.

Archie pulled away a little, and stared deep in his eyes.

"I can't wait to show you."

They held their breath. Archie cupped Jughead's cheek with his hand, then leaned towards his lips ever so slowly. When their mouths touched, they stopped moving, as if they didn't want them to ever part again. Both their hearts were exploding from happiness, although until that evening, neither of them suspected the other to feel the same. When they finally pulled away, after who knows how long, Jughead felt his eyes water. He was totally overwhelmed by his feelings. Maybe they were meant to share two passions: music and love.

"I'm yours. Only yours." Jug whispered.

Archie pecked his lips languorously.

"Goodnight, babe." the quarterback said.

Jughead held in his laughter.

"What now?" he asked, offended. 

"Too soon." Jug answered, bursting in laughter.

They calmed down and decided to sleep in spoon positions. Archie was the tallest, so he got to be the big one. Jughead was too excited from the previous events to even close his eyes. He wanted to stay conscious to feel the other boy's strong arms around his waist, and every detail of his toned chest against his bare back. He took advantage of his position and his newly learned skills to write a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3VgV31vmUE) that night.

 

 

> When evening falls
> 
> He'll run to me
> 
> Like whispered dreams
> 
> Your eyes can't see
> 
> Soft and warm
> 
> He'll touch my face
> 
> A bed of straw
> 
> Against the lace
> 
> I believed I'd catch the rainbow
> 
> Ride the wind to the sun
> 
> Sail away on ships of wonder
> 
> But life's not a wheel
> 
> With chains made of steel
> 
> So bless me
> 
> Come the dawn, come the dawn, come the dawn.

He named it "Catch the Rainbow".

 

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: the lyrics are not totally like the original, I adapted the pronouns from "Catch the Rainbow" by Rainbow to match the story. It's a beautiful ballad (1975) with a touch of electric guitar. Sounds a bit like a mix of Pink Floyd and Jimi Hendrix. If you like that kind of music, you should totally check it out! Here's the link again:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3VgV31vmUE


End file.
